


The Death of an Austrian

by sweeabo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I HATE MYELF, Kinky sex, meme sex, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeabo/pseuds/sweeabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary and Austria have the best time of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of an Austrian

"sooo liek i was totelly having da bootysex with liet liek!!! his donger was suuuu long!11" polan said ova da phone.

"MMMHMM GURL WHAT ELSE?? DID HE STICK IT INTO UR ARMPITS??" hungary said. 

"OMGGG YES!! LIEK OTTELLY!! HE SHOVED IT INTO MY ARMPITS AND IT FELLT sOOOO gODOD!! UNFFF!" poland scremed

 

"HUJNGARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scremed a voice from da door.

"COME IN FUCKIGN LOSER U HAVE THE FCKIGN KEY" hungary scmreed

"i is sorry feluks, i must leve. there is a piece of shit at da door."

"it ok, adios hoe" and then poland hung the fone up. 

 

germboorger and his fukin nasty albino piece of shit taking mf came into the home. 

"we got the weed for austria"

"OH JAAAA DIS MAH SHIT" austria scremed as he ran into da room, almost fukin passing out because this fucker needs to fucking exercise his ass is all fucking sat down on the fucking piano bench all fuckign day playing the fuckig jurassic park theme song on the fucking piano

germbooger started cryign he could not see austria liek dat. he wus so unfit so germbooger threw himself into the sun and went x.x

and then prussia cried so much that his hair became black and his fingernails became white and he transformed into kaneki ken and ran awya to find his hide fam

 

_**\- a billion years later -** _

 

"so, wanna get some weed bby ;;^))" said austrai in a smexy tone. 

"YAS TAeK meeEE!!" hungary said kneeling to da groudn. 

"o yeah das rite Bootch" said austriooo

they were so horny that their clothes ripped off of them aND THEY WENT THE PASIONATE SEXYS

"UNFFFFFF YES hARDER aUSRISIIA1!!! qAQQQQQQQQQ" SCREAMED HUNGARY

SO AUSTRIA WENT FULL FUCKING SPEEDA AND SLMOST DIED BECUASE AGAIN THIS FCUKER SO UNFIT AND WE DONT KNOW WHY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK U EATING DAMN RODERBITCH FUCKIG CALM UR MCTIDDIES\

IT WAS LIKE 50 SHADES OF EXTREME MEME SEX FOR LIKE 10 HOURS UNTIL AUSTRIA SCREMED LIEK A BIG GORILLA AND CAEM INTO DA CUNDOM BECAUSE Y'ALL NEED SAFETY KIDS. YOU NEED THE CONDOMS. CONDOMS ARE THE WORST THO BUT AT LEAST U WONT FEEL CUM INSIDE ANYWHERE

HUNGARY mOANELED AS SHE CAME, THOUSANDS OF SEXY GOOP FROM HER PUSSY AND AUSTRIA LIcKED IT AND SAID

"it tastes like weed and squirrels"

and then they got remarried again because yeah they want to do the fucking meme sex forever and ever

and prussa and germbooger r dead so fuck them and fuck me

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> pls go to church to wash ur sins after reading this


End file.
